If Only You Knew
by chibi-panda
Summary: My very first Fanfic Ever [KxK, AxM, SxM, SxOC]A/U The Kenshin-gumi in present times KenshinxKaoru are in highschool for their senioryear but they both have different plans on what to do after Will they confess their love for eachother before they leave?
1. Homeroom

If Only You Knew.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own RK or anything that has to do with it.although I wish I had my own Kenshin.He's such a CUTIE~!!! Alas, though he is not mine.  
  
Chapter One: Homeroom --------------------------  
  
The alarm rang with a shrill sound but it did not wake the teenage girl until 20 minutes later. She raised her head slightly and knocked the alarm over causing it to stop ringing. The girl groaned and got up. Her head ached for a while, she fell back on the bed from a sudden blood rush. She sighed and stood up again, this time slowly. Walking to the bathroom, the cold tile floor woke her up. She quickly took off her sleeping clothes and changed into her uniform. The phone rang and she trotted over to pick it up. "Hello?" "Hey, Kaoru. Are you ready?" A girls voice rang through the other end. "Yeah I'll be down in a minute." Kaoru hung up and brushed her hair while slipping on her shoes. She grabbed her house keys, ran down the stairs, grabbed her bag, locked the door and ran over to Misao's car. I was a silver corvette and it looked like it had just been washed. Kaoru hopped in and they drove off. Kaoru tried to stifle a yawn but it proved futile. "Went to bed late, huh?" Kaoru nodded. She pulled out a ribbon and slowly put her hair up. They parked in an available parking spot and got out. Misao saw one of her friends and waved to her. Kaoru smiled slightly and walked into school. She slowly went to her classroom and checked her grades. The raven-haired girl looked for one of her friends but found neither one of them were there yet. She sighed and sat down in her seat. Misao came in with two people in tow. One was the tall dark haired girl she waved to, and the other was a medium sized girl with brown hair and olive green eyes. The brunette looked over at Kaoru and mouthed 'help me!!!' She chuckled and another person walked into the classroom. 'Finally! He takes forever!' It was another of her friends. Kenshin walked over to her and smiled. "I know, I know I'm late." Kaoru glared at him. "Well you better have a good excuse this time." He cowered and looked over at Misao. "What is she trying to do to them now?" Kaoru glared at him harder. "You better not be trying to get out of it now." He whimpered and jogged over to Misao and the other girls. "Oh, Kenshin!! Help us! Misao wants us to hook her up with Aoshi again. I can't take it anymore!" The brunette squealed and hid behind Kenshin. Misao got a sad look in her eyes. "Oh please do this for me once, December? Onegai?" The girl named December cowered. "No way. He scares me, Aoshi's too serious!" Kenshin sighed and looked over at Misao, who was now pleading at the other girl. "Megumi please???" Megumi shook her head. "Nope, you have to learn to do it yourself." She crossed her arms in a know-it-all fashion. Kaoru came over and looked at the four of them suspiciously. "Is there something I should know about?" Everyone shook their heads, except December. "Yeah, Misao wanted ..mmph!" They all clamped their hands over her mouth. "Nothing at all, you need to know about." They all shook their heads. Kaoru eyed them again and shrugged it off. "Well homerooms about over. I gotta get my stuff. Hey Kenshin, see you next period, kay?" He nodded his head as she left. Misao glared at December. "You know Aoshi's her brother right? Well, Kaoru'll get mad at me if she finds out that I like him." She could only nod her head. The five minute bell rang and they all got their stuff for the next class. 


	2. Group Gatherings

If Only You Knew  
  
A/N : Standard Disclaimers apply. December is my character. Maybe I'll give you guys another chapter if you send about 10 reviews. This is my first story so I'm kinda nervous if you guys like it or not. Remember, R&R.  
  
Chapter Two: Group Gatherings  
  
-------------  
  
December and Kenshin walked to their lockers which were two apart. She grabbed a book and a rather big notebook. The girl sighed and turned to Kenshin. "When are you gonna tell her?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her wide-eyed. "Oro?" He blinked a few times. "Tell who what?"  
  
She slapped her forehead. "Who do you think? Kaoru, smart one!" December shook her head. "So when are you gonna tell her you like her?" She peered at him curiously. "Don't think I don't know because I'm from America, because I do know."  
  
He held up his hands defensively, hoping she wouldn't hit him. "No, nothing like that December! I wouldn't ever think that!" Kenshin laughed nervously. ' Kami-sama, arigatou!' The two minute bell rang. "Ano.I gotta go. Ja!" He was gone in two seconds flat, leaving December to glare after him. ------------- Kaoru was walking to her second class when Kenshin flew past her. She sweatdropped. "What's the matter with him?" She muttered and turned into the classroom and looked around for Kenshin. Kaoru spotted him hiding behind a chair looking around nervously. She walked over to him concerned. "Oi, Kenshin, daijoubu?"  
  
He nodded with a quick "Daijoubu." and calmed down. He sighed and Kaoru didn't look at all convinced.  
  
"Really Kenshin, what's the matter?"  
  
"December was antagonizing me. That's all." He looked at her waiting for a reaction. Kaoru didn't put off a reaction but she had an evil glint in her eyes. Kenshin just hoped it wasn't directed at him. She clapped her hands and put on her usual cheery face.  
  
"Yay! I've been waiting for a chance like this!" Just then Kenshin felt sorry for December. She didn't deserve this punishment. A punishment, but he knew what Kaoru was going to do to the poor girl. The bell rang again and class began. ------------- Kaoru walked out of the school and waited for Misao. They all decided to go see a movie after school and December wanted to bring Soujiro along. Soujiro was Misao's older brother by a year. Kaoru had a plan for December but that would have to wait. Graduation was in two weeks, and she and Kenshin were going to go their separate ways. She liked him, and liked him a lot, but wasn't so sure about Kenshin. He didn't give any signs to show that he liked her. Kaoru wanted to tell him badly but she was scared. She didn't know if he felt the same way. If she told him and he didn't feel that way, then that would ruin their friendship.  
  
Misao came over with December and Megumi. Megumi looked Kaoru over carefully and fox ears popped out of her head. "Tanuki-chan, you thinking of Ken-san?"  
  
"Megumi!!!" Kaoru turned completely red and lowered her face. "Why would you think that?"  
  
Megumi looked at her oddly. "Kaoru, we all know you like Ken-san. Why do you deny it?"  
  
"I don't deny it Megumi, it's just I'm not ready to tell him yet." She turned around. "And graduation is in two weeks, I'm not sure of what to do though." December patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru-chan, I'll take care of it." saying with an evil glint in her eyes. Misao backed away and into Megumi.  
  
"They're scaring me." she squealed and the guys came over, Soujiro with them.  
  
December perked up when Soujiro came over. "Sou-chan! I missed you. You know what you guys? We should go out. A night on the town!" She was jumping up and down squealing in excitement, Kaoru mentally saying that she's immature. "C'mon it'll be fun! I mean, graduation is in two weeks and I wanna do something special." December winked at Kaoru and she blushed.  
  
Sano was thinking that it was a good idea and Kenshin wanted to spend some time with Kaoru. It looked like Aoshi didn't care though.  
  
"Hey why don't we watch A Walk To Remember? I heard that's a good movie and I need to see something good instead of those corny movies from the 50's. It's an American movie but it's good!" December was really excited. They all agreed, got into the car and drove off.  
  
------ Hey thanks for reading my fic, that's really awesome, hey and sorry 'bout the paragraphing thing, I had it perfect on the word doc. but something screwed it up. and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, with school and all it's kinda hard. Gypsy-chan thanks for being my first reviewer. I was sooooo happy when I got my first review, I didn't think anyone would read my fic, but I was happy, anyway I hope to get more reviews and to get a site up on anifics.com sooo yeah. I need some help on the site and I could use a few ideas, email them to me at misteria4blu@yahoo.com thanks and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Ja ne! 


End file.
